


Stay With Me

by Eramia



Category: K/DA - Fandom, League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, Pre-K/DA, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sappy, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eramia/pseuds/Eramia
Summary: Behind the back of their agency, Ahri has been dating one of her backup dancers, Kai'Sa. They even live together, coming home at separate times but waking up together every day. It was because of Ahri's invitation that Kai'Sa agreed to do her first job as a backup dancer in Ahri's latest music video, but one morning, Kai'Sa doesn't want to get out of bed. Ahri decides to find out what's wrong.





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arroro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arroro/gifts).



When Kai’Sa first hears the morning alarm go off, she is so stuck in molasses-thick sleep that she’s certain she’s in a dream. But then, the alarm stops, and she feels her back smothered in warmth and her legs tickled with fluffy fur and it feels just as pleasant.

“Good morning, Bokkie,” Ahri whispers, honey sweet as she spooned Kai’Sa who was chin-deep underneath the blankets, merely a head and hair buns.

“Good morning, my love. Is it time to get up already? It feels like I just got in bed.”

“Aw, you poor, sleepy baby,” Ahri teased and kissed the exposed skin on her shoulder. “My sleeping beauty, don’t go!”

Kai’Sa squirmed, pressing her back against Ahri’s body, “I am not going anywhere, my princess.”

Ahri buried her face between Kai’Sa shoulder blades. “Good.” Her reply was muffled.

“Did you sleep well?”

“Mmf—I guess.” Ahri lifted her head, giving herself breathing room. “You?”

“Alright, I suppose.”

“What time did you get back home last night?”

“I don’t remember,” Kai’Sa laughed, sighing afterward, “Late.”

“I can tell, baby, you sound so tired.” Ahri could sense how hesitant and quiet she was. Bokkie would joke that it was because she was secretly an empath, but at this moment, she wished she was hard to read.

“Do we really have to get up?” Kai’Sa half-chuckled.

“Why?” Ahri asked softly, “Do you not want to?”

The dancer didn’t respond at first. She had never had someone ask her something like this when she was just being lazy. But the truth was, she was rarely being lazy. She was exhausted, which she was begrudgingly growing to accept—emphasis on that “begrudgingly.”

“No, no, I’m fine, let’s just get up before I go back to sleep.”

Kai’Sa began to get up when Ahri stopped her, squeezed her tighter. “Hey, now, hang on,” she whispered and all anxiety, all motivation to leave seemed to melt from Kai’Sa as she leaned back into Ahri’s embrace. “Tell me what’s wrong or else I won’t let you leave.”

Kai’Sa couldn’t help herself. Even right from the moment, she wakes up, Ahri was as charming as ever. She complied and found the words slipping past her lips.

“I can’t lie, Ahri. This music video is taking a lot out of me.” She stopped but Ahri squeezed her tighter. She continued quietly. “I feel so worked to the bone like I’m in my own personal void and no matter how hard I fight to get out the fight is never over. It’s all 24/7 rehearsing and recording and there seems to be no end. I don’t know if I can take it anymore. I don’t want to get out of bed.”

“Oh, Bokkie,” Ahri sighed, kissing the back of her neck and pressing her forehead against the back of her head, her nose in her hair. Ahri always said Kai’Sa was as soft as a peach and bruised just as easily. Kai’Sa felt especially bruisable in this moment. Vulnerable.

She quickly tried to cover up. “It will be over soon. Let’s just get up.”

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” she asked, ignoring her attempt at an escape.

Kai’Sa clutched the arms that held her. “It’s your music video. I should be honored to be a part of it.”

“If I knew it would cause you this much pain,” she squeezed Kai’Sa closer to her, “I wouldn’t have asked you.”

“But I want to be in it. At least I thought I wanted to be in it,” she told her, voice cracking, “It sounded so good in my head. Why isn’t reality the same as what I thought?”

“I asked you to be in it because I thought it would be fun.”

Kai’Sa didn’t respond.

“Is it fun?” Ahri prompted.

Kai’Sa’s eyes felt hot and wet. “No.”

“Then don’t go. Don’t do it anymore.”

“You make it sound so simple. What if I never get hired again? I can’t flake, baby.”

“Yes, you can. There are plenty of girls who want to be in line with me. And you’re leaving for health reasons, no one can stop you.”

She went silent again.

“Do you want me to talk to the staff for you?”

“...Yes.” She sniffled. “Sorry,” she said quickly, “I don’t want to face them, I’m too scared.”

“Don’t apologize, hon. I’m doing this because I love you.”

“I know,” Kai’Sa mumbled, taking a deep breath. Her nose was so stuffed she was breathing through her mouth.

“Do you want me to get you a tissue?”

“Please.”

“Okay.” Ahri marked her leave with a quick kiss to Kai’Sa’s neck and began to get up when she was stopped.

“No, don’t go!” Kai’Sa whined.

Ahri laughed. “Well, how am I supposed to get your tissues then?”

“Hmph. Fine. But come back quick.”

“You know I will.”

Kai’Sa wormed out from underneath the covers to watch Ahri get up from the bed, tiptoe to the drawers where the tissue box lay, snatch it and jump back under the blankets.

“It’s cold,” she squealed, forcing her cold hands under Kai’Sa’s PJ shirt, making her jump.

“Ahri, stop that!” But she didn’t want her to stop and her laughter was evidence of that as she rolled over.

Ahri kept her hands there and began to wiggle her fingers, squeezing Kai’Sa’s sides and making her squirm.

“Foxy, stop!” But she was laughing harder, nuzzling her face under Ahri’s chin and the two melted into another embrace with matching sighs.

“Don’t go,” Kai’Sa whispered after a moment of contented silence, “Stay with me.”

Ahri kissed her hairline. “You know I have to go, baby. We film again today too.”

Kai’Sa looked up at her, eyelashes wet with tears. “Please? Stay in bed a little longer?”

“Well, I suppose I can call in and say I’m taking care of their injured dancer.” Kai’Sa’s face darkened a little. Ahri noticed. “Don’t worry. I won’t let them blackball you.”

Kai’Sa nodded but Ahri could sense she still felt uncertain. She changed the subject.

“Man, I don’t think I’ve slept in since forever.”

“Me neither,” Kai’Sa chuckled.

Ahri kissed her brow. “I love you. Let’s sleep in all we want.”

Kai’Sa felt herself melt back into sleepiness. She could barely remember yawning her last words, “Yes, let’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! And for my friend, arroro, I hope you especially enjoyed it! Ahri and Kai'Sa make such a cute pairing, I have more ideas for the future now!
> 
> If you want to support me, please check out my tumblr (@eramia) and my twitter (@mamaeramia)! <3


End file.
